And Blake Ran
by ravensbomb
Summary: Yang searches for Blake during the fall of Beacon.


Chaos.

Fire and screaming in every direction. So many grimm in the sky, blocking out the moon. Some were scaling nearby buildings with ease, others were charging down the main street, towards the school.

There had to be people dying. So many people dying. Right now. Caught off guard. But how could they ever have prepared for this? Any of it? An invasion of White Fang and grimm, seemingly out of no where. How had Professor Ozpin not prepared for this? Or the military? Any of them?

Yang fought desperately against the urge to follow the sounds of numerous civilians in danger. Calling for help. Doing so went against all of her instincts. She was strong, could take down dozens of grimm, but she couldn't possibly defend the entire city. Though she'd probably give it a damn good try if she didn't already have an extremely important mission.

Keeping promises. Vows she'd made to herself after somehow gaining the trust of a person who didn't trust anyone.

She had to find Blake.

Yang wouldn't let her stand alone in this darkness like the girl had probably done so many times before. Now was the time to prove Blake's importance to her, to have her back when she would need it most. Words were not enough anymore. And big words weren't Yang's thing anyway. Not deep down. Let her weapons do the talking. They hadn't failed her much.

Weiss said their team mate had split off from her to go after some members of the White Fang. Just the mention of that organisation had made Yang's decision for her on whether to find Ruby or Blake. Blake's guilt over her past, her determination to right previous wrongs, would probably mean she'd get in way over her head without even thinking about it. Yang had been the only person who was any good at talking Blake out of that toxic head space before.

"Blake!" Yang shouted for the dozenth time into the night.

Once again, calls for her friend were met with no response. Except for attracting the occasional grimm or member of the White Fang. All of which were easily dealt with after a quick series of shots from Ember Celica.

It was only after a good ten minutes of searching street corner to street corner that Yang started to truly panic. The city blocks used to be so familiar to her, but in the darkness with nothing but nearby flaming rubble and the moon above as light, every building looked alien.

She couldn't recall being this scared for so long as her clenched fists shook furiously. Not since she'd stupidly endangered Ruby whilst searching for her mother.

With every passing second the likelihood of finding Blake in tact slipped away. More grimm seemed to block her path with each turn. Likely these were from Mountain Glen. Time was most definitely running out, but Yang wasn't sure when it'd become too dangerous that she'd be forced to retreat.

She realized in an instant that there was no chance of retreating, regardless of how crazy things got. Not for her anyway. Not without finding Blake first. Even if she had to search every damn building between Beacon Academy and the docks in down town.

Stay cool. You've gotta calm down here firecracker or you're going to end up lost.

A change in approach was required to reduce her search time.

As luck would have it, a lone member of the White Fang emerged at the end of the street, face concealed by those ever creepy grim masks. Yang boosted her way over to them with a quick jump start from her gloves, before promptly slamming her target into a nearby wall and pinning them in place.

"Get off me you disgusting human!" the woman in her grip shrieked with disgust.

Had Blake every worn these masks before? Said things like that?

Not the time. Really not the time.

"What's the rush?!" Yang shouted angrily, no doubt her eyes had turned scarlet. She felt the person in her grip tremble at the sight. "Look at what you've done to my home! Don't you wanna have front row seats to watch the mess you've caused?!"

"You brought this on yourself, all of you had this coming for a long time," the woman spat.

Yang gritted her teeth in an effort to calm down. She could hear Ruby's voice chirping away in the back of her head. Stick to the mission, 'sis. "I'll let you go as soon as you answer my questions," she said firmly.

"Why would I-"

Yang pressed her harder into the wall. "Because you want to get out of here just as much as me!"

Her prisoner quickly conceded to that logic, no longer fighting against Yang's vice like grip.

"Fine," she hissed.

"Did a faunus girl come through here? Big black bow on her head? Or maybe cat ears?" Yang asked as calmly as her beating heart would allow.

The woman didn't reply, though the crook of her lips below her mask was telling. "Tell me what you know," Yang practically snarled, the heat surrounding her gloves rising considerably. She held it close to her prisoner's face.

"You're talking about Adam's girl. The traitor," the woman said, leaning into Yang's face a little. "She'll be long dead if Adam's had his way. Nothing in this world hurt him like that ungrateful girl's betrayal."

"And where is he?" Yang questioned with narrowed brows.

"Last I saw, a few blocks that way," the woman said, indicating with a tilt of her head.

"You'd better not be lying."

"Why would I lie?" the woman questioned, seemingly confused. "Trust me, blondie. If you go after our leader, today will be your last day in this corrupt world. I guarantee it."

"Whatever, your guarantees are worthless to me," Yang muttered as she pushed her prisoner away. "Get out of here before I change my mind. And don't you ever come back or I'll burn your face so hard, that mask of yours will be a permanent feature. Can't say it wouldn't be an improvement."

The White Fang member muttered something under her breath before sprinting off in the direction of the docks and safety. Yang shook her head of any doubts as she watched. Blake wasn't dead. She couldn't be. And if this Adam guy really had a bone to pick with her, Blake could handle him. Yang would just be her back up. Like a good partner.

A great partner.

 **Author Notes**

So yeah...i'll probably continue this at some point, but I'm so deep in RWBY trash atm, I really wanna write more stuff, be it fluff or angst.


End file.
